Prisonniers en enfer
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Celle ci se passe au 19ème siècle à Londres, Hermione vient de perdre toute sa famille dans un incendie, à 14ans elle se retrouve seule au monde, sans famille, sans argent à errer dans les rues en se demandant si une bonne étoile se posera sur son épaule…
1. Prologue

Voilà cette idée m'est venue suite à un rêve alors ben mm si j'avais que le deb dans mon rêve moi ça m'a donné envie d'écrire la suite :)

Histoire : Celle-ci se passe au 19ème siècle à Londres, Hermione vient de perdre toute sa famille dans un incendie, à 14ans elle se retrouve seule au monde, sans famille, sans argent à errer dans les rues en se demandant si une bonne étoile se posera sur son épaule….

Note de l'auteur : cette fic sera très dure à certains moments j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de changer de registre, je sais pas pourquoi mais cette fic me tient à cœur :)

Kiss ts et oubliez pas ma first fic je continue mes modifs !

Prologue

Flammes, toutes ses flammes que je vois s'échapper de ses murs où j'ai grandi. Je regarde les larmes aux yeux, les dernières flammes consumaient cette si grande propriété qui était par le passé à moi. A moi et à eux….eux, si cher à mon cœur, eux que j'ai perdue, eux ma seule et unique famille.

Je m'avance dans les débris, je secoue les morceaux de bois et je ne sais s'il s'agit de chance ou non mais un coffret est intact sous une pile de débris. Je dégage la poussière d'un revers de la main puis l'ouvre. Dans celui-ci je trouve mon journal intime, la broche de ma grand-mère et une photographie datant de 2ans mais réunissant cette famille que je ne reverrais plus. Une larme tomba sur ma joue, je pris le coffret sous mon manteau de velours et je m'enfuis dans la nuit sans savoir réellement où aller.

J'aurais pu rester et avoir cette héritage, mais qu'est-ce qu'un héritage si on doit vivre seule. Je préfère ce monde qui n'est plus le mien, ma vie ne sera plus celle d'une Lady, je ne suis plus qu'une orpheline.

Je me mis à errer dans les rues et plus j'avançais, plus celles-ci devenaient lugubres. Ma peur s'accrue mais je continua d'avancer. Je vis un coin un peu à l'écart et m'y assis en serrant mon coffret tout contre moi. Je commençais à m'assoupir quand un homme de grandes statures se posta devant moi. Il devait avoir dans les 40ans.

Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme vous fait à errer ici ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre devant cet homme. Je me releva et voulu partir quand il me dit avec le sourire :

N'ayez pas peur Mlle, si vous cherchez un endroit pour dormir cette nuit, vous êtes la bienvenue dans ma demeure.

Je restais interdite face à cette proposition. Son visage était chaleureux mais mère me disait toujours de me méfier des inconnus.

Mère, mère n'était plus et je me trouvais seule… peut-être cet homme serait gentil avec moi ? Je ne savais que faire et il le remarqua.

Si vous préférez, je peux vous ramener chez vous Miss.

Je n'ai pas de logis Mr…

Alors acceptez d'être mon hôte pour la nuit ma petite.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et dit péniblement :

Je n'ai pas d'argent.

Oh ce n'est pas un problème, ne vous faites pas du soucis pour cela jeune fille.

Elle sourit puis le suivit. Ils arrivèrent peu après devant une grande bâtisse. L'homme ouvrit la porte et la jeune fille remarqua un hall remplit de chandelles et parfumait d'encens. Elle remarqua une porte fermée d'où s'échapper de nombreuses voix mais elle ne s'y attarda en remarquant son hôte qui montait l'escalier. Elle le rattrapa et elle pénétra dans un hall très éclairé. D'autres sons lui parvinrent aux oreilles mais elle ne put les identifier car il ouvrit une des nombreuses portes. Elle y pénétra et trouva la pièce assez grande de couleurs rouges vifs ce qui la surpris mais elle ne dit rien de peur de paraître grossière. Elle remarqua un lit au milieu de la place, avec une table de chevet puis une grande armoire et commode trônait à la droite .Une grande table se situait dans le fond de la pièce où se trouvait un plateau de victuailles et où le maître de maison l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle retira sa veste mais garda son coffret dans ses bras et commença à manger. Il lui servit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'un trait tout en faisant une grimace puis il demanda gentiment :

Ce coffret est important pour vous ?

Oui, ce sont les seuls souvenirs qui me restent…

Déposer le sur le lit, vous avez si vous le désirez cette chambre est votre.

Mais je ne puis accepter Messire, je n'ai rien à vous donner….

Mangez nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure.

Elle acquiesça puis vers la fin du repas, elle eut un peu mal de tête mais commença à discuter avec son hôte.

Serait-il possible de savoir votre prénom Miss ?

Oh oui pardon je m'appelle Hermione.

Seulement ?

Oui mais je… oh seigneur je sais pas ce qui m'arrive j'ai mal à la tête.

Reprenez un verre ça calmera sûrement la douleur.

Elle accepta et rebut un verre. Elle se sentit quelques instants avant de tituber de sa chaise. Elle se sentit porter et posait sur le lit. Le maître de maison s'assit face à elle et demanda avec le sourire :

Vous êtes épuisé, il faut vous détendre.

Oui Mr…

Hermione aimeriez-vous rester ici ?

La jeune fille fit oui de la tête tout en fermant les yeux.

Quel âge avez-vous Hermione ?

14ans Mr.

Vous êtes encore pure je suppose.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec incompréhension.

Cela ne serait pas bon pour le client, une fille pure…

Mr je ne comprends pas vos paroles ?

Hermione voulez-vous travaillez pour moi, vous savez vous serez bien payer et cette chambre serait votre.

Elle lui sauta subitement au cou et pleura de bonheur.

Mr je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous être serviable.

Appelle moi John Hermione.

John je ne sais comment vous remercier de votre gentillesse. Assura t-elle en le regardant.

Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux puis murmura à son oreille :

Il n'y a rien de plus simple à cela Hermione. Tu es jeune et ça sera un atout pour toi.

Elle le fixa avec incompréhension puis elle sentit subitement sa main glissait sous sa jupe

Jo…John, Mess…Messire que faites-vous !

Détends-toi, tu verras ça te sera très agréable.

Alors qu'Hermione ouvrait grand les yeux elle sentit sa petite culotte en dentelle tombait le long de ses jambes.

Mon…Messire je vous en prie qu'est-ce que…

Il plaça un doigt sur sa bouche et déclara avec le sourire :

Tu veux travailler pour moi Hermione alors il faut que tu acceptes le contrat.

Quel contrat !

Celui que nous venons de conclure.

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse dire un mot de plus, elle se retrouva allonger sur le lit. Son mal de tête lui reprit et pendant un bref instant elle ferma les yeux quand elle rouvrit, elle découvrit avec horreur un homme nu devant elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'il se trouva déjà allonger sur elle et commença à déboutonner sa robe blanche. Blanche comme la jeune fille pure qu'elle était mais qu'elle ne serait plus. Tout en lui retirant sa robe John déposa des parcelles de baisers sur la peau de pêche de la jeune fille.

Pitié arrêtez….

Tu voulais un travail, laisses-toi faire et tu en auras un.

Hermione le supplia de longues minutes, il soupira puis il écarta brusquement les jambes et la pénétra puissamment. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée ressentir une telle douleur. Elle sentait autant une douleur dans son corps que dans son cœur. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues en pensant qu'elle aurait préférée mourir avec sa famille que l'existence qu'elle allait mener.

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi John ne faisait plus aucun mouvement depuis la pénétration car elle aurait aimé que tout ceci soit déjà finit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et demanda avec le sourire :

Comment te sens-tu ?

……

Si tu ne dis rien c'est que tu n'as plus mal.

Bien sure que si elle avait mal, mal dans tout son être. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et il commença des mouvements de vas et vient en elle. Hermione gesticula car la douleur était intense mais son hôte prit cela comme une invitation et il accéléra brutalement ses coups de reins. Plus les coups prenaient de l'ampleur plus la jeune fille semblait ailleurs. Elle était une poupée dans ses bras, une poupée qui faisait ce qu'on lui disait mais sans âme. Sans cette âme qui aurait pu faire d'elle une poupée pleine de vie.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il s'extirpa du corps souillée de cette jeune fille. Il se releva et se rhabilla. Hermione détourna la tête et il déclara avant de quitter la pièce :

Dors tu dois être épuisée, demain matin quelqu'un viendra s'occuper de toi et nous parlerons du paiement du loyer plus tard.

Elle ne dit mots et il ajouta :

Tu seras une belle courtisane Hermione, une vraie beauté et je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

Hermione se sentit encore plus mal en entend ses mots. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en posant une main sur son antre qui venait de perdre sa valeur. Elle sentit un liquide s'échappa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de sang. Elle porta une main à son visage et la regarda longuement. Souillée, impure voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle était devenue ce que sa tendre mère répugnait depuis toujours, elle était devenue une courtisane.

Son regard se posa sur les draps, couleur rouge sang, voilà ce qu'elle allait faire se salir encore plus. Les portes du paradis s'était ouverte elle avait voulu échapper à sa prison doré et voilà qu'elle se trouvé enfermée dans les profondeurs des enfers.

Elle sera fortement sa main contre l'oreiller et pleura une bonne partie de la nuit.

Demain une nouvelle vie faite de plaisirs répugnants allait commencer pour elle.


	2. Devenir Courtisane

Kikooooooooooooo me revoilà :) waouhhhh ttes ses reviews pour un unique prologue, vous m'avez épatée ! J'espère en tt cas que vous aimerez la suite :)

**Pour ffnet** :

Buzame : disons que dans mon reve mione était courtisane mais elle se faisait pas violée, c'est moi qui ai ajouté cela :) j'espère que tu aimerais la suite kiss

Madame Boris Jardelkikoo j'espère que je verrais la ptite alice au chemin de msn en attendant de trouver le pays des merveilles ;) kiss t'adore

Audinette : je suis contente que ca te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :) et vi je sais que ma phrase est belle c du lyly voyons bon j'arrete de me jeter des fleurs lol et je te laisse mon ange m'attend ;) kisssssss

ayuluna : vi je sais mais j'aime changé de style et puis mm je sais pas pk, la noirceur vient tjrs à un moment donné dans mes fics. Enfin bon en tt cas, moi j'aime tjrs les tiennes et ta dernier ma vie en 1685 arggggggg je veux ta suite bon j'espère que tu aimeras ma suite :) et contente de faire ta connaissance sur msn lol

draco-tu-es-a-moi : vi je sais que c'est horrible comme je l'ai dit c'est un genre nouveau et puis j'ai ptet tendance à jouer les sadiques lol mais j'aime tropppppp :D

Elyssia : slt kali :) comme promis voilà la suite j'espère que tu nous mettras bientôt la tienne car je veux voir le rendez vous de dray et mione kiss

SyanSyaoran : mdr pour dray ben tu le verras pas non plus ce chap lol mais l'idée de le voir garde du corps mdr j'imagine le truc j'espère qu'on aura bientôt ta suite sniff je veux voir ta suite ! suis en manque lol kiissss

Michose : je ne m'arrête pas en si bon chemin ne t'inquiète pas et oui c'est vrai que c'est assez réaliste

Ange des Fees : je me rap pas tjrs mes reves mais lol ben vu celui là ca m'a inspiré et non moi je me bats pas ac une salade en pijama loool ptet cette nuit qui sait ;)

sarouchka : kikoo vi vi j'ai lu ta fic et j'attend la suite :) j'espère que en tt cas ma suite te plaira aussi :) kissssss

mici aussi à vous : Jorajho, Hermylove, malfoyhermy, Alllba Ambre, Gaël, bloody et Le Saut de l'Ange

ca me touche énormément lol mm si c'est svt la mm chose qu'on me dit, ben pour moi ca compte quand mm

Pour hpfanfic :

cily : lol tlm plains mione lol je sais c pas drole :) mais c'est vrai que c réaliste enfin bon mione aura ptet un peu plus de chance dans l'avenir….qui sait ;)

Madame Boris Jardel : rekikoo alice j'espère que ca va tjrs :) et j'espère que lol tu nous ponderas vite la suite de tes ficssssssssssssss

Sephora : vo ca change c sur et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi  kiss

Voilà mici à ts :) et bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 1 : Devenir courtisane.**_

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle découvrit un soleil radieux qui pénétrait dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle sourit tristement mais n'osa pas bouger, trop fatiguée et elle avait toujours mal. Quand sa douleur partirait ? Aurait-elle toujours mal comme ça en se donnant à des hommes ?

La porte s'ouvrit peu après et John et pénétra. La jeune fille paniqua et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Il posa un plateau sur la table et lui demanda avec le sourire :

Bonjour Hermione, tu as bien dormit ?

….

Je vais te laisser avec Emily elle va s'occuper de toi et ensuite tu viendras me voir pour parler du loyer d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça tristement puis il quitta la pièce et une jeune femme blonde et élancée portant une robe noire d'où une poitrine avantageuse se dégager entra et sourit.

Bonjour Hermione moi je suis Emily oh comme tu es mignonne une vrai poupée. Viens avec moi, on va s'occuper de te faire belle.

La jeune fille s'extirpa du lit et suivit d'un pas distant Emily.

La jeune femme emmena Hermione dans une pièce du fond où elle vit une grande bassine. Elle lui fit signe de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans l'eau. Hermione la regarda méfiante mais Emily la rassura avec un sourire. La jeune fille retira sa robe mais serra fortement les jambes où le sang avait séché.

Va vite dans l'eau et ça partira.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans l'eau et attendit le regard dans le vide. Elle repensa à sa vie d'avant, jamais elle ne connaîtrait l'amour d'un homme, un jeune homme qui l'aurait courtisé et dont elle se serait éprise. Un jeune homme de bonne famille qui l'aurait présenté à ses parents avec qui elle aurait partagé ses premiers émois.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle plongea la tête sous l'eau et hurla sa douleur. Elle remonta à la surface et tourna son regard vers Emily qui déclara gentiment :

John n'est point quelqu'un de méchant tu sais. Il prend souvent sous son aile des filles et je sais qu'au début c'est dur. John m'a prit sous son aile alors que je n'avais que 13ans.

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle et demanda étonnée :

Et il vous a fait signé un contrat ?

Oui, moi aussi je me suis sentit salit et détruite mais avec le temps on comprend la chance qu'on a. Si John ne m'avait point trouvé, je serais morte violée comme l'a été retrouvé beaucoup de jeunes filles.

J'aurais préférée.

Tu dis ça aujourd'hui mais tu verras de bon côté. Tu es très belle et beaucoup d'hommes seront à tes pieds, si tu t'en sors bien ils feront tout ce que tu désires.

…Je ne veux point que des hommes me touchent, plus jamais…

Je te comprends jolie petite Hermione mais maintenant tu as déjà perdue ce que tu considérais comme le plus précieux pour toi. Ne gâche point la chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie même aussi désabusée qu'elle en puisse paraître.

Est-ce que c'est dur, je veux parler mentalement ?

Oui beaucoup, au début tu auras mal mais avec le temps tu comprends que c'est toi qui mènes la barque et ce jour là tu comprends l'avantage que tu as sur ces hommes.

Je ne sais point si je le pourrais…

Ecoute, quoi qu'il arrive si tu as besoin de parler je serais là.

Hermione lui sourit puis elle se laissa laver en oubliant quelques temps ce qui l'attendait.

Emily la conduisit ensuite de sa propre chambre. Il découvrit une chambre identique sauf les couleurs du lit, celle-ci était orangée et la chambre semblait beaucoup chaleureuse et remplit d'objet que la sienne.

Est-ce que ses objets sont tous à vous ?

Oui ce sont des cadeaux et mes toilettes aussi et les bijoux… hum j'aime beaucoup me sentir aimé et désiré et ces gentils hommes le savent.

…

Bon alors vient on va te choisir une toilette pour que tu paraisses la plus jolie.

Hermione la suivit et elle lui sortit une jolie robe rouge à bustier. La jeune fille passa derrière le paravent et l'enfila. Elle en ressortit toute gênée étant donné que sa poitrine était proéminente dans ce bustier.

Tu es vraiment jolie mais il manque encore deux ou trois petites choses.

Je me sens ridicule…

Ne dis point cela tu es très belle. Tu n'es point habituée c'est pour cela. Allez vient t'asseoir et laisse moi te faire belle j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur à choyer.

Hermione lui sourit puis se laissa choyer. Peu après elle se découvrit maquiller et avec un demi chignon.

On croirait que tu as 16ans.

Ca sera mieux pour attirer le client c'est ça…

Oui c'est vrai. Bon allez vient je vais t'accompagner au bureau de John.

Je ne veux point être seule avec lui…

Hermione il veut te parler c'est tout.

Je n'ai point confiance en lui…

Je n'ai point une totale confiance en lui moi non plus mais il m'a sauvé et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Elle soupira puis accepta de suivre Emily. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

Oh Hermione comme tu es belle.

….

Entre voyons nous allons parlé du paiement du loyer.

Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers elle et il ajouta avec le sourire :

Juste le paiement du loyer.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit face au bureau tout en se tenant les mains et attendant que la discussion commence.

Tout d'abord je tiens te dire que l'argent que tu gagneras sera à toi ainsi que les présents et que tu pourras faire ce que bon te semble le dimanche ce sera ton jour de repos sauf un dimanche en fin de mois.

Pourquoi cela Messire ?

Appelle moi John Hermione et ne me vouvoie point, on se connaît assez pour se parler normalement non ?

….

Bon c'est point grave, ça viendra avec le temps. Donc je disais un dimanche en fin de mois ce sera le jour où tu me paieras ton loyer.

De…de quelle manière !

Je ne te demande point d'argent et puis je trouve cette méthode basse et c'est trop professionnel à mon goût.

Que désirez-vous Messire ? Demanda t-elle en étant sure de la réponse.

Eh bien que ce jour là je sois ton seul client ce terme me parait un peu abrupte mais je pense que tu comprends mes intentions.

Oui Messire…

Chaque fille me paye de cette façon, c'est un moyen de garder un lien, je me sens plus proche de vous de cette façon.

D'accord.

Mais ce mois-ci tu n'auras point à me payer étant donné que tu m'as déjà payé hier soir.

….

Bon nous allons pouvoir te présenter aux autres filles maintenant. Suis-moi.

Elle le suivit et ne mit pas longtemps à faire connaissance avec sa « nouvelle famille ». Certaines filles furent gentilles tandis que d'autres la regardèrent avec mépris. Elle en fut dérouté mais elle comprit que cette réaction était du à sa grande beauté.

Elle savait qu'elle tenait cela de sa mère, elle lui répétait sans cesse qu'un jour elle serait une grande Lady. A ce jour elle ne croyait en ses paroles mais elle sourit en se disant qu'elle allait se faire des ennemis mais que jamais elles ne pourront rivaliser avec elle.

Elles déjeunèrent toutes ensembles et Hermione se fit de nouvelles amies. Elle commençait à voir une nouvelle vie à tout cela jusqu'à ce que John entre dans la pièce et presse les filles à l'entrée. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise, un mal de ventre la prit et elle voulut retourner dans sa chambre mais elle préféra ne rien faire et de suivre les jeunes filles.

Les filles commencèrent à réajuster leurs robes ainsi que leur coiffure tandis que Hermione était morte de peur. Des hommes pénétrèrent soudainement dans la pièce. Chacun déposant une petite bourse dans la main de John qui leur sourit. Les filles s'avancèrent vers eux mais Hermione resta en retrait, la peur se lisait dans ses prunelles chocolat.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'approcha d'elle et déclara avec le sourire :

Dis donc je ne te connais point ma jolie.

Non messire…

Oh tu fais la timide, j'aime bien jouer à ça. Si on allait s'amuser princesse ?

Elle hésita puis prit sa main et sentit une autre main se posait sur son tour de taille. Elle sursauta mais ne dit mots et monta l'étage. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre, elle posa une main hésitante sur la poignée mais elle l'ouvrit finalement. L'homme entra puis elle referma la porte. Alors qu'elle était dos à lui il l'enserra de ses bras et embrassa sa nuque.

Comment te prénommes-tu ma belle ?

Hermione.

Un prénom qui te sied très bien.

Il la retourna brusquement et voulu l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête.

Je n'embrasse point Messire.

Très bien, ça ne me gêne point.

Il la souleva puis glissa sa main sous son jupon tout en déposant des baisers sur sa poitrine. Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors elle laissa ses bras balans et attendit. Il releva la tête peu après et s'exclama étonné :

Pourquoi tu ne dis rien !

….

Hey je vais point te manger princesse tu sais. Je suis point un vieux pervers moi, je veux juste prend du plaisir et en donner mais si tu participes point, cela risque de ne point te plaire.

Pardonnez-moi Messire…

Ne m'appelle point Messire j'ai horreur de ça. Je m'appelle Andrew.

Elle repensa aux paroles d'Emily, elle eut un bref soupir puis elle posa sa main tremblante autour du cou du jeune homme. Il sourit puis prit son autre main et lui posa sur sa virilité qui se trouvait saillante. Elle rougit encore plus quand il lui glissa cette même main dans son pantalon et qu'il lui demanda de le caresser. Elle commença l'action avec tremblement.

Détends-toi beauté. Je vais t'aider à te détendre. Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Il fit descendre son jupon et glissa un doigt en elle. Elle sursauta mais ne dit rien. Elle continua son action tandis qu'il en faisait de même. Etrangement elle soupira de béatitude.

Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais princesse.

Elle rougit violemment et continua ses caresses qui faisaient pousser des râles d'extase à son partenaire. Il retira brusquement son doigt et prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Il fit tomber son pantalon et souleva les fesses de la jeune fille et la pénétra puissamment. Elle sursauta trop surprise de se revirement de situation. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les plaça au dessus de sa tête et il s'enfonça d'avantage. Elle l'entendit gémir et dire quelques paroles qu'elle trouva déplacer mais elle ne fit rien et attendit. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle avait mal, elle pensait qu'il prendrait son temps pour attendre qu'elle soit prête mais une fois son plaisir atteint, il s'était empressé de SE satisfaire. Elle se rappela soudainement que c'était son métier et que sa confiance envers les hommes n'étaient pas de mise dans ce cas là.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il finisse. Mais brusquement, il se retira. Elle se dit que son calvaire avait finit jusqu'à qu'il la porte sur le lit et qu'il soulève sa robe.

Andrew que faites-vous !

Il me reste 20min princesse je tiens à en profiter.

Avant qu'elle put ajouter un nouveau mot il la pénétra de nouveau. Les coups de reins se firent beaucoup rapide mais à chaque fois qu'elle croyait que ça allait finir il se retirait pour re-rentrer avec plus de force. Elle fixa le plafond en se demandant quand tout ceci allait s'arrêtait.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il lui parut interminable, il se soulagea et tomba la tête la première sur sa poitrine où il déposa quelques coups de langue.

Oh Hermione tu es si bonne ma belle, tu as un corps parfait.

Merci Andrew…

Quel dommage que je doive te quitter. Si seulement j'étais plus riche.

Elle ne dit rien et il sourit puis se releva. Elle s'assit sur le lit et le vit se rhabiller.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle et lui lança quelques pièces d'or.

Je sais ce n'est point grand-chose et tu mériterais plus mais ton patron fait déjà payer l'entrée si chère….

Merci.

Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial Hermione.

Je fais mon travail, c'est tout….

Il lui sourit puis déclara sincèrement :

Je vais essayer d'économiser un peu plus et la prochaine je te donnerais un peu plus d'argent je te le promet.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la sincérité du jeune homme puis il quitta la pièce. Elle soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Son bas ventre était douloureux mais elle se dit que ça passerait avec le temps. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers son miroir et se saisit de la brosse à cheveux que lui avait offert et se recoiffa. Une fois cela fait elle but une gorgée d'eau et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. La jeune fille soupira puis redescendit d'un pas lent. Elle vit quelques filles en bas mais apparemment les autres n'étaient plus là.

Un homme bedonnant s'approcha d'elle, elle eut un haut le cœur mais ne fit rien paraître.

Bonjour ma jolie poupée.

Bonjour messire.

Tu es nouvelle non ?

Oui…

Parfait j'avais envie de nouveautés. Et si tu es mignonne avec moi je saurais être très généreux.

Merci Messire….

Il posa sa grosse main sur ses fesses et elle monta dans sa chambre tout en se demandant quel genre de surprises l'attendait encore.

Malheureusement pour elle, cet homme avait prit pour 2h. Pendant 2h elle dut supporter des assauts plutôt brusques. Elle se releva et partit boire un verre tandis que l'homme un peu balourd se rhabillait. Il se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa nuque. Elle voulut se dégageait mais n'en fit ayant trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Oh ma jolie poupée de porcelaine, tu as été si merveilleuse.

Je fais mon travail c'est tout…

Il la tourna vers lui et il lui sourit tout en déposant dans sa main une grosse bourse de pièce d'or.

Tu la mérites largement ma jolie princesse.

Mer…merci.

Il lui sourit puis quitta la pièce. Hermione regarda la grosse bourse dans sa main et des larmes coulèrent subitement sur ses joues. Elle se sentait encore plus salie en tenant dans ses mains cette bourse d'argent. Cette bourse qu'elle avait pour ses exploits sexuelles et non pour ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Je ne suis plus rien de toute façon...

Elle soupira puis regarda la bouteille de whisky et se servit un verre qu'elle avala d'une traite en faisant une grimace. Elle espérait que ça lui donnerait du courage pour le reste de l'après-midi. Elle posa le verre puis regarda à nouveau la bourse et ouvrit son tiroir et la mit dedans en attendant de s'acheter un coffret. Elle se regarda dans le miroir puis baissa les yeux honteuse de son reflet. La journée passa au ralentit pour Hermione. Vers 18h plus aucuns clients n'étaient là, elle sourit en se disant que sa journée était finit mais Emily lui expliqua qu'elle devait juste se préparer pour le soir. Hermione se rendit donc vers l'une des salles de bain et en trouva une libre après 20min alors elle y prit place et pleura dans l'eau.

Tous ses hommes, tous ses pervers qui me touchent ! Comment pourrais-je tenir en me disant que je ne suis qu'une jeune fille et que je… je ne connaîtrais jamais l'amour d'un mari, ni des enfants, comment oublier tout cela… au seigneur que dois-je faire ?

Hermione regarda son corps, son corps qui ne lui appartenait plus et elle comprit, elle comprit que le seul moyen de survivre c'était de tout oublier et de laisser ce corps faire ce qu'il devait faire sans rien demander en échange.

Elle sortit de l'eau et se regarda nue devant la glace, elle passa ses mains sur ce corps qui n'était plus sien et il lui murmura un adieu. Elle enfila ensuite son peignoir et sortit de la pièce tout en recevant un regard mauvais de l'une des filles.

Sa majesté a finit dans la pièce ?

Oui les souillons dans ton genre peuvent entrer maintenant !

La jeune femme serra violemment le coup d'Hermione qui la repoussa d'un geste de la main.

Ne me touche plus jamais !

Tu te prends pour qui, tu es arrivée hier et déjà tu te vois comme la préférée, tu es jeune et naïve tu sombreras vite.

Hermione se mit à rire subitement ce qui désarçonna la femme face à elle puis la jolie brune se reprit et ajouta durement :

Je deviendrais la meilleure courtisane que jamais ils n'ont connue, et dans quelques temps tu me supplieras de t'accorder un des miens.

Nous verrons bien.

La jeune fille sourit méchamment et partit. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle retira négligemment son peignoir et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle en sortit plusieurs robes que John lui avait données et elle se saisit d'une robe de couleur noire fendue au deux cuisses. Elle l'enfila puis s'approcha de sa coiffeuse et regarda ses longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. La jeune fille puis sa brosse et se coiffa en un chignon très compliqué que sa mère lui avait appris à faire. Elle sourit à son reflet tout en se maquillant, elle devenait une autre, son âme d'enfant la quittait, elle devenait une femme avant l'âge mais une femme. Elle comprenait sa destinée et elle l'acceptait, elle devenait la courtisane et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle se dirigea en bas.

Voilà finit lol et oui mais où est dray ptet au prochain chap ;)

Kisssssssss


	3. un jeune homme bien étrange

Kikooooooooooooooooooo lyly le reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Voilà donc la suite je suis contente que vous ayez aimé et j'espère que ma suite vous plaira ;)

Kisssss ts et bonnes vacs aux ptits veinards qui le sont (pas moi, pas encore :'()

Bisous et place aux reviews

Pour ffnet :

lilouthephoenix : et qui te dit qu'il viendra héhé

Elyssia : nooooooooooooon j'ai pas attendu trop longtps super mm :) non la situation risque pas de s'arranger tu sais » et j'espère que t'aimera ce chap sinon ben j'espère que merlin ira bientôt mieux, vivement que tu re kisssss t'adore ma ptite kali :) signée par la reine des sadiques :D

sam malefoy : moi aussi j'aime bcp les fics qui sortent de l'ordinaire et en écrire c exaltant :)

Audinette : mdr révolte toi révolte-toi et si tu veux frapper john, je peux te faire entrer dans la fic MDR et paf tu le baffes mdr mais l'abime pas trop, il me sert moi pour ma fic ;) moi aussi t'adore et kissssssssssssssssss +

sarouchka : pour la rep concernant dray tu l'auras surement dans ce chap

buzame : je pensais pas te couper la parole mdr retrouve tes motsssssssssssssssssssssss je veux pas me sentir fautive de ton silenceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee »

MelMalfoy : mici ma puce :) j'espère que tu vas mieux et je suis contente que tu aimes tjrs autant mes fics kisssssssssssss je t'adore et take care et calinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn :)

sabrinafandelp : je connais cette fic l'est lu lol mais sinon j'adore ce que tu dis lol t sadique toi mdr rq on se ressemble moi aussi j'em bien mione mais la fer souffrir c pas mal aussi

Nuit Sans Lune : ta ptite pompom girl attitrée t'a rep sur ta fic lol mais bon je pense que t'as compris now et que j'espère que tu continueras à me lire :) kisssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mici aussi à malfoyhermy et Estelle01.

Pour hpfanfic :

Lisylys : vi je sais que mione est jeune mais tu verras que dans ce chap le tps est passé et puis aussi ben dray il est plus âgé que mione. Mione a grandi mais est dégoutée de sa vie enfin tu verras. Tu vas voir un changement dans son comportement mais dis-toi qu'elle n'a pas vrt le choix. J'espère que t'aimeras ma suite kissssssssssssssss.

Pupuce-la-folle : o folle, t'as tjrs un train de retard toi et c koi tlcdja?

Mikeshinoda : ben moi j'em bien mione lol mais j'em bien la fer souffrir

Ginny4, Emma64, Bonnie et Mione-chan : merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ma suite vous plaira encore :)

Kisssssssss ts et now je vous laisse lire

_**Chapitre 2 : un jeune homme bien étrange**_

La soirée venait de débuter, beaucoup de courtisanes montaient à l'étage suivit par des hommes. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et un groupement de jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce le cœur en fête. John s'approcha d'eux et un jeune homme brun tendit une grosse bourse au maître de maison qui approcha plusieurs filles devant un jeune homme blond. Il les repoussa toutes ce qui désespéra ses amis.

-Voyons c'est votre anniversaire, profitez-en !

-….

-Ecoutez vos amis Messire, ils ont payés pour une nuit complète, profitez-en.

-Peut-être ne lui as-tu point présenté la bonne jeune femme John.

John se retira et sourit à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle portait une robe noire et rouge avec un corset extrêmement serrer et tenait dans sa main un fume-cigarette.

-Oh Hermione te voilà ma toute belle.

-Laissez-moi passer la soirée avec vous Messire je saurais rendre votre anniversaire inoubliable.

Sans qu'il puisse dire mots, le jeune homme blond fut poussé vers la jeune fille tandis qu'eux-mêmes partaient déjà en bonne compagnie.

Une fois à l'étage, elle ouvrit rapidement sa porte et plaqua le jeune homme contre la porte.

-Alors beau blond qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?

-M'asseoir s'il vous plait.

-Hein euh si vous voulez.

Hermione se décolla de lui et il partit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Vous pouvez vous mettre sur le lit, vous savez.

-Je sais.

Il la regarda longuement puis tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. La jeune fille fut stupéfaite et elle ne sut comment réagir alors ne fit rien et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes il se retourna vers elle et demanda d'une voix très douce :

-Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ?

-2ans.

-C'est très jolie, tu as bon goût.

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux et s'assit sur son lit en serrant les poings. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés, deux ans où elle était devenue la meilleure courtisane, la plus convoitée, elle savait utiliser les hommes à son avantage mais cet homme là, agissait d'une manière qui la désappointer totalement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi messire ?

-Rien du tout.

-Quoi mais vos amis ont payés et si je ne…

-…Je ne leur dirais point qu'il ne sait rien passer et tu auras ton argent.

-Ah euh, je vous remercie beaucoup Messire.

-Mais la nuit risque d'être longue, tu aurais quelque chose à boire ?

Elle lui fit un signe positif de la tête et ouvrit un meuble où elle sortit une bouteille de Whisky et deux verres. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit un verre.

-Je ne bois point d'alcool…

-Oh d'accord.

Elle se redirigea vers le meuble et en sortit une pichet d'eau. Hermione lui en servit un verre qu'il but puis il la remercia.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Quelle importance Messire !

-Eh bien, tu me parais un peu jeune pour boire autant.

Elle soupira et sortit son fume-cigarette et il ajouta d'une voix inquiète :

-Aussi trop jeune pour fumer.

-On vieillit vite quand on vit ici….

-J'ai l'impression. Moi aussi là où je vis on m'a fait vieillir rapidement…

-Il faut se dire que c'est la vie et en prendre son parti.

-Comme tu le fais ?

-Oui, c'est ma manière d'en profiter car même si je n'aurais jamais une belle maison avec un grand jardin et des tas de petits enfants, au moins j'aurais fait quelque chose de ma vie.

La jeune fille soupira puis bu un autre verre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace tellement le goût était fort ce qui fit sourire le jeune inconnu.

-Si tu n'aimes point le goût ne bois plus.

-Non, ça me permet d'oublier un peu comme ça…

-Oublier ta vie ici ?

-Est-ce que j'ai la présomption de vous questionner Messire ?

-Non mais tu le pourrais.

-Eh bien je n'en ai point l'envie MESSIRE !

Le jeune homme s'amusa de la situation puis son regard se reporta vers la fenêtre. Hermione le regarda quelques instants puis elle détourna vite fait son regard et s'allongea sur son lit en fumant. Elle ne savait quoi faire face à cet inconnu qui fixait la fenêtre. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et Hermione se sentit peu à peu ses yeux devenir lourds. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir mais la journée l'avait épuisée.

Le jeune inconnu tourna son regarda vers le lit où dormait la jeune fille. Il se leva puis s'approcha du lit. Le jeune homme se pencha, la couvrit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Elle est tellement jeune...

Il prit la chaise qui se trouvait à la table et la plaça à côté du lit et il la regarda dormir toute la nuit.

Hermione se réveilla éblouit par la lumière du soleil. Elle n'avait pas passée une nuit aussi paisible depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'étira puis jeta un coup d'œil et découvrit la chambre vide.

-Mais où est-il !

La jeune fille se releva et scruta la pièce. Après des recherches infructueuses, elle découvrit une lettre écrite à la plume. Elle s'en saisit et la lut.

Cher Hermione,

Voici ton argent comme convenu.

Je te remercie pour cette soirée.

D.M.

-D.M. ! Oh moins je connais ses initiales.

Elle soupira en se rappelant l'étrange comportement de ce fameux D.M. puis elle se saisit de sa bourse et un sourire apparut.

-Au moins ma soirée a été fructueuse !

Elle sortit une chaîne de son cou, prit la mini clef dans sa main et ouvrit un coffret. Des centaines de pièces d'or s'y trouvaient. Elle retira quelques pièces de la bourse puis vida le reste dans son coffret. La jeune fille le referma et le regarda avec mélancolie.

La jolie brune prit la lettre dans sa main et la rangea dans son coffret avec les objets de sa famille. Elle s'attarda sur cette boite puis la rangea et partit se laver.

En chemin, elle croisa Emily qui ne put s'empêcher de la questionner. Hermione lui proposa de la retrouver après sa douche car elle n'avait pas envie qu'une oreille indiscrète écoute leur conversation.

Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à se préparer et retrouva Emily dans sa chambre.

-Bon maintenant je veux tout savoir ! S'écria la jeune femme en refermant brusquement la porte.

-Il ne sait rien passer.

-Quoi avec un bel étalon comme lui !! Tu plaisantes !

-Non il n'a rien voulu.

-Tu ne lui as rien fait du tout ?

-Si je lui ai donné un verre à boire mais de l'eau, il ne boit point de l'alcool.

-Seigneur dieu !

-Je ne sais point qui il est, mais… il m'intrigue…

-Tu crois qu'il reviendra ?

-Je ne pense point…

-Oh tu sembles déçue, aurais-tu un petit faible pour lui Hermy ?

-Ne raconte point d'inepties, il m'a juste surprise, il est différent et c'est très déroutant.

-Oh moins, toi tu as dormit cette nuit…

-Ta nuit a été dure ?

-Assez oui, ce gros balourd m'a littéralement épuisé et puis il était déçu de ne point pouvoir t'avoir…

-….

-Je suis contente que tu n'es point eu à le supporter.

-Emily, cet homme me fait peur mais je…je n'ose point le dire à John, il est riche et il me fait beaucoup de cadeaux mais quelques fois j'ai peur qu'il me batte…

-Moi aussi, mais il est l'un des meilleurs clients…

-Je sais et je sais aussi que je n'ai point le choix de mes clients !

-Hermy calmes-toi.

La jeune fille soupira puis s'alluma une cigarette.

-Tu devrais d'arrêter de fumer à ton âge.

-A mon âge, les jeunes filles sont de bonnes familles et ne lèvent point les jupes pour s'envoyer en l'air alors une cigarette n'est point si honteux vu que je ne suis plus vraiment une jeune fille..

-Je le sais bien…

Emily n'ajouta mots et laissa Hermione qui se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle s'assit sur une chaise face à la fenêtre et affirma mélancolique :

-Je vais bientôt avoir 16ans, j'aurais tellement aimé que vous soyez fière de moi mère. Une vrai lady….et non une lady déchue….je me demande même si le terme de lady peut m'être encore attribué….

La jolie brune tira une nouvelle fois sur son fume-cigarette puis murmura d'une voix très attristée :

-Aurais-je une chance de te revoir un jour D.M….

Voilà ca y est, ce sont rencontrés alors vous en pensez koi ?

Dites le moi

Kisssssssssssssss bientôt


	4. Deux âmes errantes…

_**Re kikooooooooooooooo et voilà chap 3 en kdo pour vous merci pour tout et comme je l'ai expliqué dans le choix du destin pas de reviews mais ca me touche bcp et je suis dslée d'avoir été si longue je déduis ce chap à ma kali qui l'attendait depuis longtps kissssssss ma belle t'adore et merlin aussi **_

**_Chapitre 3 : Deux âmes errantes…_**

Ce soir là une foule affolante de gentils hommes pressés le pas devant la maison clause de John. Hermione s'avança vers deux rouquins qui la prirent brusquement dans leur bras.

-Mione ma jolie !

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Messieurs, messieurs lâchez donc cette demoiselle !

Les deux jeunes hommes lâchèrent à regret la jeune fille puis ils tendirent une petite bourse à John qui grimaça.

-Avec ça, vous n'aurez qu'une heure et encore normalement, l'offre ne serait valable que pour une personne…

-John !

-Mais Hermione tu sais bien que…

-Je me porte garant pour DEUX HEURES ! S'exclama t-elle en sortant une bourse de sa robe.

-Très bien, c'est toi qui vois si tu préfères donner ton argent pour ces hommes !

-Oui !

John soupira puis partit voir un autre gentil homme. Elle prit ensuite le bras de chacun des rouquins puis elle les entraîna à l'étage. La jeune fille ouvrit sa porte puis ils s'assirent sur le lit.

-Merci Mione…

-Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi !

-Mais tu nous fais l'aumône…

-Frédéric Weasley ! Je ne vous fais en rien de la charité, je ne supporte point de vous voir rabaisser par John et au moins avec vous je passe un moment agréable.

Elle leur fit un joli sourire puis les embrassa brusquement sur la joue chacun à leur tour.

-Vous savez que je vous adore tous les deux.

-Nous aussi jolie damoiselle.

-Bon alors j'espère que vous allez me satisfaire messieurs que je ne paye point pour rien !

-Tu nous connais, on…

-…Arrive toujours à…

-…Te faire plaisir.

La jeune fille sourit puis s'allongea sur le lit et un des deux rouquins vint s'allonger sur elle et s'empara de sa gorge où il déposa des baisers mouillés.

-Hé Georges tu crois point que tu abuses là !

Le dénommé Georges s'allongea sur le coté droit du lit puis laissa son frère prendre la place.

Le jeune homme dévora à son tour le cou de la jolie courtisane et après quelques instants il se déporta sur le côté gauche du lit.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à lui parler mais la jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Mione ?

-Hein !

-Tu nous écoutes même point…

-Oh désolée, journée éprouvante. Comment je peux me faire pardonner ? Demanda t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur un des deux rouquins.

-Je crois que tu es bien partie ma puce.

La jolie brune sourit puis se pencha et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. L'autre rouquin s'assit derrière la jeune fille et commença à la caresser. Elle sourit de béatitude puis tourna la tête et mordilla l'oreille du second.

-Mione, arrête sinon je sens que je vais point…

Elle rigola puis les regarda alternativement et assura d'un air amusé :

-Je vous signale que je suis là pour ça.

Le rouquin derrière elle, la saisit puis la jeta sur le lit et assura en se mettant à la chatouiller.

-Tu es comme notre ptite sœur, alors pas touches !

-Pourtant tu ne dis point non quand je te mordille l'oreille, ni quand je fais ça.

Elle se mit à descendre sa main le long de son torse, George n'avait point la force de la repousser alors c'est Fred qui lui saisit le bras.

-Tu es intenable !

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça avec des jumeaux…. Dit-elle d'une moue boudeuse.

Georges s'assit à côté d'elle puis il lui assura gentiment :

-C'est Ron qui nous tuerait s'il savait qu'on t'avait touché….

-Oh oui, il est tellement fou de toi qu'il te voit partout, tu te rappelles l'autre jour dans la rue Georges ?

-Moi je me rappelle surtout la tête de la Miss tu sais.

Les jumeaux explosèrent de rire sous le regard attendri de Hermione.

-Ronald est un garçon très gentil mais vous savez bien qu'il mérite mieux qu'une courtisane…

-C'est toi qui pense ça, tu sais il serait prêt à donner tout son or pour te sortir d'ici !

-Il économise tu sais, il pense qu'un jour il pourra te sortir de là…

La jeune fille se sentit désemparée. Elle aurait adorée faire partie de la famille Weasley mais pas comme une épouse, seulement Ronald Weasley était tombé fou amoureux d'elle…

-Bon arrêtons de parler de notre petit frère. On a notre nouvelle invention à te montrer.

Hermione acquiesça puis ses deux grands frères lui montrèrent leurs nouveaux gadgets. Ils essayaient de finir une fois par semaine. Ils auraient aimés plus mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent.

Les deux heures s'écoulèrent vite au plus grand déplaisir de tous. Hermione raccompagna les jumeaux en bas puis ils se séparèrent avec grande peine. Elle soupira puis se tourna vers les nouveaux clients. Elle s'avança vers les gentilshommes et c'est là qu'elle le vit, un mois sans qu'il vienne ! Elle se demandait même si elle le reverrait un jour. John s'avança vers lui puis il fit signe à Anna de venir. Anna passa devant Hermione avec fierté. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Depuis son arrivée ici, Anna faisait toujours en sorte de rester la préféré de John mais c'était sans compté l'intelligence de la jolie brune. La jeune fille soupira, Anna allait partir avec son fameux D.M. Elle partit donc en quête d'un nouveau client, le cœur étrangement lourd.

-Messire, laissez moi vous présenter une jeune femme qui sera prête à satisfaire tous vos désirs.

-Merci bien mais j'aurais préféré avoir la même courtisane que la dernière fois.

Anna fut stupéfaite et John sourit puis appela Hermione. La jolie brune se retourna et parut étonnée mais sourit ravi en voyant la mine déconfite de Anna. Elle dirigea vers le groupe, John poussa Anna et plaça Hermione devant le jeune homme blond.

-Hermione, te souviens-tu de ce jeune Messire ?

-Oui John.

-Oh quelle chance, tu as ma belle car ce jeune Messire veut encore de ta compagnie.

Hermione sourit puis déclara amusée :

-J'en suis ravie Messire et j'espère amplement vous satisfaire.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais prit la main de la jeune fille et la baisa ce qui la troubla quelque peu. Il se tourna ensuite vers John et tendit une bourse pleine à rabord.

-Oh, vous voulez la garder pour la nuit et la matinée !

-Oui, si cela m'est possible.

-Oui, c'est possible n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

-Hein ! Oh oui, oui…

Hermione saisit le bras du jeune homme et ils montèrent à l'étage sous le regard satisfait de John mais plein de jalousie par Anna.

La jeune fille ouvrit sa porte de chambre et le mystérieux D.M. entra dans la pièce et Hermione lui demanda abruptement :

-Je vous manquai si peu Messire ?

-Apparemment pour toi ce n'était point le cas.

-Ce que vous pouvez être présomptueux !

Elle s'avança vers la table et se servit un verre. Il s'avança à son tour puis rétorqua d'un ton mécontent :

-Je vois que tu n'as point amélioré tes boissons.

-Est-ce que je me mêle de ce que vous buvez ?

-Tu n'as point à être si agressive avec moi tu sais…

-Vous….arggg vous êtes tellement différent ! Pourquoi vous n'avez rien voulu faire avec moi la dernière fois, vous me trouvez laide ? C'est un jeu pour vous ?

-Non, je ne suis point là pour abusé d'une jeune fille…

Hermione éclata de rire puis affirma d'un ton ironique :

-Vous savez, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai oublié ce que c'était d'être abusé, alors un de plus ou un de moins !

Elle finit d'une traite son verre puis le posa sur la table et resta le regard dans le vide. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la bouteille des mains.

-L'alcool n'aide point tu sais.

-Je sais….

Il jeta alors la bouteille par la fenêtre puis avoua tout sourire :

-Si je suis revenu c'est parce que j'ai bien aimé notre rencontre. Tu n'es point faite pour ce monde, je le sens mais c'est ce monde que tu as choisi…

-Je ne l'ai point choisi ! On me l'a imposé !

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis partit s'asseoir sur son lit et baissa la tête.

-Je m'en doutais…

-….

Il s'avança à son tour mais resta face à elle.

-Tu devrais dormir, ça te fera du bien tu sais.

-Pourquoi vous êtes si gentil avec moi ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Vous n'auriez point dû revenir…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…

-Ce n'est guère une réponse. Se moqua t-il.

Elle lui sourit à son tour puis il fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il hésita puis s'assit à ses côtés. Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce avant que la jeune fille ne lui demande presque timidement :

-Est-ce que vous êtes toujours gentil comme ça avec vos courtisanes ?

-Eh bien, vois-tu à part toi je n'en connais aucune.

-Oh, je pensais que…

-…Je ne connaissais point ce genre d'endroit enfin, là d'où je viens ce n'est point un endroit qu'on me proposerait de fréquenter.

-Autrefois je pensais comme vous…

-Comment es-tu arrivé en ces lieux ?

-Je me demande si je n'ai point vécu ici toute ma vie….

-C'est compréhensible.

-Messire, excusez moi mais toutes ces questions me mettent mal à l'aise, vous ne voulez point faire ce pourquoi vous êtes censé avoir payé ?

-Non, je ne forçais jamais une femme tu sais et je sais que tu ne le ferais point de ta propre volonté.

-Mais je…

Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis la força à s'allonger.

-Dors, ça te fera du bien.

-Messire ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

Il lui sourit puis une minute après elle s'était endormit tel un bébé.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle trouva le jeune homme endormit sur une chaise. Elle parut stupéfaite et le fixa longuement. Elle s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas si assez âgé que cela. Il devait avoir 2 ou 3ans de plus. La jeune fille se leva de son lit et l'observa en silence pendant de longues minutes.

-On n'ose point me réveiller ma jolie ?

Elle sursauta puis croisa son regard bleu glacier. La jolie courtisane en fut déstabilisé mais se reprit et demanda d'un air détaché :

-Vous dormez souvent sur une chaise ?

-Quand je ne veux point importuner une jolie demoiselle oui.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

-Je ne me moque point de toi. Tu devrais le savoir à force non ?

-Oui mais je…

-…Tu sais, j'aurais pu te violer depuis longtemps mais ce n'est point mon intention. Je trouve même cette conduite scandaleuse !

-….

-Tu as peur de moi ?

-Oui, un peu car vous…vous êtes différent…..

-Je te pris de m'excuser, je ne voulais point t'effrayer…

Elle lui tourna le dos puis avoua d'une voix pleine de tristesse :

-Je ne compte plus les hommes qui sont passés dans ma couche Messire, mais je sais que vous, malgré le fait que votre attitude me trouble, je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi vous agissez ainsi ?

-Tu as perdu confiance dans les hommes je me trompe ?

Hermione fit volte face et le fixa estomaquée. Elle n'avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit, à personne ! Et lui, lui qui était à la fois si mystérieux et inquiétant, lui seul avait découvert sa faille.

-Comment es-tu arrivé dans un endroit pareil ?

-Messire, je suis ici pour vous donner du plaisir et non répondre à vos questions !

-Le plaisir je l'aurais si tu me réponds.

-Vous êtes si présomptueux !

-Et toi tu es très jolie quand tu es en colère.

-Taisez-vous ! Je ne vous permets point une telle familiarité !

-J'avais raison, ton langage ne sied point à une courtisane.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre puis baissa la tête.

-Hey, je ne dis point ça méchamment.

-Pouvez-vous partir Messire, j'ai envie d'être seule…

-Je crois que tu as été suffisamment seul. Tu peux pleurer, ce n'est point interdit.

Hermione serra les poings puis se releva et s'écria en colère :

**-DE QUEL DROIT VOUS MELEZ-VOUS DE MA VIE ! DE QUEL DROIT OSEZ-VOUS PRETENDRE ETRE LA POUR M'AIDER ! JE N'AI POINT BESOIN D'AIDE ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ POINT CE QU'EST MA VIE ! CE QUE J'AI PERDU EN PENETRANT DANS CETTE MAISON ET CE QUE JE NE RETROUVERAIS JAMAIS !**

Le jeune homme se leva puis s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand elle le rappela et s'excusa.

-Quand je …quand je suis arrivée ici, j'étais naïve…et je me suis fait abusée…maintenant, c'est trop tard pour moi Messire, je n'ai plus que ce monde… alors, arrêtez d'être conciliant, et faîtes ce pourquoi vous avez payé ! C'est mon métier et je sais que je suis douée alors profitez-en !

Elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre puis commença à le caresser. Il ne fit rien pour la stopper mais laissa ses bras balans. Hermione le regarda déconcertée puis soupira et demanda agacée :

-Vous préférez les hommes ?

-Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

Elle le gifla puis lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir une cigarette.

-J'aime les jolies femmes et surtout celles qui ont du caractère.

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis prit une autre bouffée. Le mystérieux D.M. se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la cigarette des mains. Elle s'énerva contre lui puis abandonna et s'assit sur son lit. Il se remit face à elle et ils se regardèrent pendant un temps indéterminable. Sans un mot, juste le regard parlant de lui-même. Hermione sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes mais avant de fermer les yeux, elle murmura doucement :

-Venez dormir avec moi. Je ne supporte point de vous voir sur une chaise.

Il parut soudainement intimidé, elle sourit puis lui fit de la place sur son lit. Après un moment d'hésitation, il enleva sa veste, ses bottes et la rejoint sur dans le lit. Ils plongèrent l'un dans l'autre avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur pour tous deux.

Lorsque la jolie courtisane ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir un ange face à elle. Un ange oui, voilà le mot qui caractérisait le mieux le mystérieux D.M (audinette t'as vu il est encore mon mien , il est partout mdr ;) ) Elle le regarda longuement, cela lui faisait étrange de se réveiller avec le visage d'un homme en face d'elle… mais il n'était pas n'importe quel homme et malgré le fait qu'un mystère l'entourait, petit à petit elle en apprenait d'avantage sur lui. Après d'innombrables minutes à le fixer, la jolie brune se leva et s'assit sur une chaise face à la fenêtre. Elle se perdit dans le lever du soleil, elle se mit à rêver à une autre vie. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-elle nostalgique ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à sa vie. Lady Hermione Anna Granger était bel et bien morte ce soir là dans l'incendie….

Une larme coula le long de sa joue qui fit sa descente jusqu'à son cou.

-Allez Hermione, ce n'est point le moment de flancher, tu dois te montrer forte !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais le droit de pleurer.

Elle sursauta puis tourna la tête et croisa un regard bleu acier qui la troubla grandement.

-Bonjour Messire…

-Bonjour.

-Vous, vous…euh vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Non.

Un silence régna dans la pièce et l'atmosphère en fut pesante.

-Messire, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sur.

-Pourrais-je savoir votre prénom, je sais qu'il commence par un D mais je ne sais point lequ…

-…Drago.

-Drago… Ce n'est point commun comme prénom.

-Disons que c'est celui qui me caractérise le mieux.

-Ce n'est point votre vrai prénom alors ?

-Non malheureusement….

-Oh et est-ce que je…

-…Je ne préfère point, appelle moi Drago.

Elle acquiesça puis il se rassit sur son lit et se saisit d'un livre que lisait la jeune fille. Du Shakespeare, il parut étonné puis assura en rigolant :

-William a eu une excellente idée pour ce livre !

-Comment cela !

-Le personnage de Tibalt est inspiré d'un cousin éloigné qui était dévoué à sa jeune sœur. Cette histoire a tellement fait le tour de l'Irlande qu'on les croyait amants.

-Vous…vous connaissez Shakespeare !

Elle se précipita sur le lit à son tour et le questionna du regard. Il parut gêné puis répondit timidement :

-Oui, un peu….

-Oh et comment est-il ?

-On dirait que tu t'es amouraché de Shakespeare.

-Ne dites point d'inepties Messire mais il est vrai que son style très aven garde est un bien fait pour mes yeux.

-Je dois reconnaître que tu as bon goût dans ta lecture.

-C'est ma mère qui m'a fait connaître….

Drago fit le visage de la jolie jeune fille alors il dit avec le sourire :

-Moi je dois cette connaissance tout simplement grâce à ma rencontre avec William.

-Vous devez être extrêmement aisé pour connaître un écrivain de talent Messire.

-Il est vrai que je n'ai point à me quémander quoique ce soit…

-On dirait que cela ne vous plait point Messire ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Drago.

-Non, je ne préfère point Messire, cela serait trop familier à mon goût.

-Tu ne voudrais point qu'on devienne plus familier ? On a seulement 2 ou 3ans d'écart tu sais.

-Une courtisane n'a point besoin d'ami Messire. Affirma t-elle en se relevant.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce qu'elle fait son métier, c'est tout.

-Mais, tu peux concilier les deux non ? Et puis, ça te changera de ton hum… travail.

-Si le mot putain ne vous sied point Messire vous n'avait qu'à partir ! S'emporta la jolie brune.

-Je ne dénigre en rien ton statut mais… je me demande comment fait-on pour survivre ainsi…

-On survie c'est tout !

-Ne soit point si sèche, tu n'as donc jamais ris depuis que tu es en ces mûrs ?

-Très peu et puis, je n'ai point le temps de rire vous savez.

-Eh bien à partir de maintenant, en ma présence, tu le pourras.

-Messire…

-J'accepte que tu m'appelles point par mon prénom mais alors acceptes au moins de discutailler en ma compagnie. Est-ce si désagréable ?

-Non Messire, vous avez beaucoup de répartie et même si ces choses m'irritent, vous êtes un client très agréable… Dit-elle en rougissant quelque peu.

Drago lui fit un sourire puis tapota le lit pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir. La jeune fille eut un moment d'hésitation puis le rejoint.

-Ta chambre est très bien décoré je trouve.

-C'est avec l'argent que je gagne Messire.

Il se leva puis arpenta la pièce sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Le jeune Lord ouvrit la penderie et se saisit d'une tenue de la jeune fille. Il s'agissait d'une robe bleu vert, simple, ans décolleté plongeant et sans évasement au niveau du bas de la robe qu'elle m'était pour sortir le dimanche. Il se tourna vers elle et déclara avec le sourire :

-Celle-ci t'irait beaucoup mieux.

-Elle ne sied point pour mon travail Messire…

-Mais je suis ton client non ?

-Oui.

-Alors j'exige que tu enfiles cette robe ou je te viole.

Hermione le fixa les yeux exorbités alors il explosa de rire ce qui la décontenança d'avantage.

-Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu es estomaqué Hermione.

-Je ne vois point ce qui est drôle.

-Voyons, voyons, tu crois vraiment que je te violerais ?

-Sur le moment j'ai cru que…

-…Alors c'est ça, tu as été violé en pénétrant ici.

-….

-Bon, tu vas te changer ou je te déshabille ?

-Je croyais que vous n'étiez point intéressé par une nuit d'amour Messire ?

-Je pourrais changer d'avis non ?

-Oui, c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes ici…

-…Seigneur dieu, vas-tu arrêter un jour de te voir comme une courtisane ?

-…

-Bon, vas te changer et apportes nous le petit déjeuner et peut-être que nous pourrons enfin discutailler.

-Vous si sur de vous Messire.

-Ca m'arrive oui surtout quand une jolie Lady me fait attendre.

-Ne redites jamais cela !

-Quoi !

-Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme cela…sinon vous le regretterez amèrement Messire Drago. Le menaça la jolie brune.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Cessez immédiatement !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi pas Lady Hermione.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva sur le sol avec une furie sur lui entrain de le frapper de ses petits poings.

-**JE VOUS INTERDIS DE M'APPELER AINSI ! JE NE MERITE POINT CE TITRE ! MA MERE ME MAUDIT POUR L'ETERNITE JE LE SAIS BIEN JE DETESTE CE QUE JE SUIS ET JAMAIS JE NE SAURAIS AUX YEUX DE QUELQU'UN AUTRE CHOSE QU'UNE PUTAIN !** Hurla t-elle à pleins poumons.

Elle lui asséna une gifle si violente qu'il se fendit la lèvre puis elle cria avec rage et en larmes :

**-TOUTE MA VIE JE VAIS FAIRE CA ! VOUS NE SAVEZ POINT CE QUE SAIS DE DEVOIR PASSER UNE VIE A ETRE UNE CHOSE ! VOUS NE COMPRENDREZ JAMAIS POURQUOI JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS UNE LADY !**

Elle voulut lui donner un nouveau coup mais il se saisit de son poing et la serra dans ses bras. Au début, elle se débattit puis petit à petit, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Drago ne fit rien au début puis il lui murmura doucement au bout d'un moment :

-Ne dis point cela, tu n'es point une chose à mes yeux et même si je suis le seul à te dire ces mots, crois-y. Ai confiance en moi Hermione, je ne te veux point de mal.

-….

-Tu sais, le jour où je suis arrivé dans cette maison close, on voulait m'offrir un cadeau pour mes 18ans mais je n'avais point envie de ce genre de cadeau et puis j'ai vu une jeune fille au regard si sûre d'elle mais où une pointe de tristesse s'y percevait et j'ai voulu en savoir plus ce visage angélique mais si malheureux…

Hermione releva soudainement la tête et demanda avec certitude :

-Toi aussi tu ressens cette tristesse ?

-Par moment, ma vie me pèse il est vrai et c'est vrai qu'en te voyant j'ai eu l'impression de me revoir…

-Pourtant nous n'avons pas les mêmes vies…

-On est tous les deux prisonniers d'un destin qui nous déplaît…

-De quel destin parles-tu ?

-Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu me tutoies.

-Oh je vous pris de m'excuser, je ne….

Drago poussa un petit rire puis caressa doucement sa joue et Hermione frissonna quelque peu.

-Tu veux bien aller passer cette robe et après, on discutera d'accord ?

-Oui mais je ne répondrais point si cela m'est trop indiscret…

-D'accord Miss et pareil pour moi.

Elle lui sourit puis se releva et prit la robe déposait sur le sol. Elle quitta peu après la pièce sous le regard attendri de Drago. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit mais fit tomber son mouchoir alors il se pencha pour le ramasser et trouva un coffret en bois. Le jeune homme le regarda longuement, intrigué par celui-ci.

-Drago, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez manger un peu de marmelade au citron.

La jeune fille lâcha soudainement le plateau quand elle découvrit avec horreur qu'il tenait son coffret en bois vernis.


End file.
